


Lost Among Stars

by AgentJosh555 (DaymanTomoe)



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, StarMade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaymanTomoe/pseuds/AgentJosh555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During it's maiden voyage, the starship Spectra crash lands on a planet very far from home. Now, it's crew must scavenge for materials to rebuild their ship and survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stranded

### Chapter 1: Stranded

Storm woke up on a tree looking up at the sun. It was kind of an odd feeling, like something was just... off. He got up and looked around. Everything was made of blocks; the Spectra, the landscape, even the crew. The planet was forested with a breathable atmosphere. Spectra was in ruins. A hole was blasted right through the port side hanger, the cargo bay was blown open, engineering was completely leveled. His pilot, Maria Sandovaal is just now waking up.  
Maria sees Storm and runs over, jumping right to the top of the tree. "Captain! Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. How about the rest of the crew?"  
"They seem to be fine. We need food though and most of our cargo was lost. I was going to send a few people off to scavenge for food, but no one is awake and who knows what we can eat here?"  
"Can we get off the ground?"  
"We might be able to use the fighters in the starboard hanger, but we don't know how damaged they are." Maria sighed. "Either way, it's going to be nighttime soon, so we should make a shelter. Only a few crew members have been spotted so far and none of them are awake still, so it could take a while." The two of them hopped off the tree. "The gravity here is quite strange it seems. The gravity is less for us and much more for ships. Actually, it might be diffucult for even the fighters to get into orbit."  
"We should get started on shelter now so we can sleep safely."  
"Agreed. The blocks seem to be really easy to take out of the ground and Spectra, and they seem totally unaffected by gravity. We should take some hardened hull from Spectra and just build a box for now. I also found some lights so we can see, but I couldn't get any doors."  
"That's fine, we'll work with what we have. You should survey the land so we can get our bearings." Maria found a high cliff to the east that would be a good vantage point. While she moves towards it, Storm is building a 7x7x3 block of hardened green hull with plexlights in the floor to avoid attracting attention.  
At the ridge, Maria can see green grass and trees for miles and eventually hitting the ocean. She sighed deeply. "Green grass and high tides. What a peaceful planet. Maybe we could even....." She felt something watching her. Then she slowly pulled out her gun and prepared to shoot.  
Ssssssssssss.....  
"Shit!" BOOM.  
Back at camp, Storm had gathered all the crew members nearby and found a working fighter. All the others were damaged beyond repair in the crash, but one was still functional and the captain fixed it up. After a few hours, he began to worry about Maria, who should have been back a long time ago. She could be in danger, but leaving to find her would put everyone else in danger too. It was well into the night and Storm grew tired.

_Captain's log, stardate 4459. Today we crash landed on a planet that seems to be well suited for humans, and has turned everything to blocks. Spectra is in ruins and only one fighter is in any condition to fly. My pilot Maria has gone to survey the land and has not been heard from in hours. Everyone is unconcious and if I leave them to search for her, I might end up losing my entire crew. I can only hope we get off this rock alive. End log._

The next morning, Spectra was stolen presumably by pirates; just about nothing was left, only a few sections here and there. The worst part was that the crew was gone. A skeleton was lying in the grass with a hole in it's head. It was impossible to tell if it were one of the crew, or some unfortunate raiding party member. If either were the case however, it would have taken much longer for the body to decompose... Then, Storm thought of his missing Lt. and he set off to her last known whereabouts.  
The spot where Maria once stood was now a crater about 8 blocks in diameter. Below the cliff, there was no sign of anyone. Turning back, Storm saw 8 glowing red eyes in a bush and reached for his nonexistent handgun. The giant spider lunged forward, sure to sink it's fangs into the captain.  
"YAAAAAH!" Kyle Vintress leaped from the trees and hacked off it's head with a plextanium claymore. He put on a cheesy grin and looked at Storm. "Sup."  
Storm's face was priceless; a mix of fear, surprise, and dafuq all in one face. "The hell do you think is up?! I almost got killed by a giant spider! Those things have been extinct for years!" His face returned to normal. "What is that?"  
"It's a plextanium claymore. Basically, a totally badass sword. Oh by the way, your ship was stolen."  
"No shit. Did you find my crew?"  
"Well... I found your girlfriend and this random dude named Steve." By girlfriend, he obviously means Maria, but Storm didn't bother correcting him.  
"So where's this Steve guy?" The newcomer hopped off the tree with Maria and donned light wooden armor.  
"I'm Steve. There's no time for introductions though, we have to leave. That spider was only a scout. Soon, we'll have creepers. I have a safe place where we can craft some weapons and armor. Let's go."


	2. Pirates

### Chapter 2: Pirates

The group ran north as a dropship flew in from above. It was pretty decent sized. The sides had turrets piloted by skeletons and creepers dropped to the ground. Antimatter cannons were positioned near the doors and looked pretty powerful. Maybe that was just because they were completely defenseless. They made their way to Steve's base by the ocean.

It was midday when they arrived at the underground base. It was pretty simple, a large crafting table was situated in one corner along with a furnace and a chest. In another corner was his bed with a stone sword lying next to it. Just in front of the doorway was a pressure plate meant to keep out intruders. Steve disarmed the trap and led everyone inside. "So, this is our base. It's not much, but for now it'll protect us from the pirates."  
Kyle explained further, "The pirates are led by Herobrine and his endless army of mobs. These mobs can come in a bunch of varieties like exploding creepers, skeleton archers, and golden sword-wielding pigmen. These guys and Steve come from a different world much similar to here, where the war is still waging."  
"That's probably the smartest you've sounded since your cadet exams," Storm commented.  
"Probably. Oh, did you get a ship core?"  
"......."  
Steve facepalmed. "We can't really do much of anything without one. Can you get one?"  
"All of our stuff was stolen, even the fighter we salvaged. Too bad, thing was a pain in the ass to get out of the hanger."  
Maria got up. "I know what we have to do. If we can get that dropship, we can salvage it's core. Who's with me?" Everyone thought it over for a minute and unanimously agreed.

The ship was still there and so were pigmen. Creepers were hiding everywhere, and the group had to move fast and avoid being detected. They soon got to the ship and readied their weapons; Steve had a sword, Maria had her gun, Kyle had his claymore, and Storm was unarmed. "Wait," Maria commanded. She quickly scanned the ship and it had no shields. "I'll take out the pilot, Storm, get on board, Kyle, Steve, take the pigmen. Go!" She shot at the window three times and killed the pilot. Kyle dealt good damage to four pigmen and Steve was right behind him to finish them off. Storm successfully made it to the ship and got in the core.  
"I'm in!" Storm informed everyone over the navcom, "Watch your heads!" He fired at the pigmen and took out most of them easily. Kyle and Steve killed the rest.  
"Good job guys!" Maria let her guard down as the crew celebrated their victory. When they looked back to where she was, she was gone.

Back at base, they forged new plextanium weapons and armor using hull left from the Spectra. Tomorrow, they planned to head to a shop to purchase mining equipment and sell surplus resources. "You know," Kyle said, "if we could get some badass heavy armor for Maria, she would be totally badass."  
"Why heavy armor?" Steve inquired.  
"Maria has a fondness for awesome heavy armor like Kyle has a fondness for awesome swords."  
"Oh." The three of them continued their work and expanded the base. Suddenly, Kyle and Storm were interupted. "DIAMONDS!" They ran over to Steve, who had indeed struck diamond.  
Kyle tilted his head. "What are you so hopped up about?"  
"I found diamonds that we can sell or make into armor and weapons. Still, I'm not sure what to do with them..."  
"Sell them," both of them said in unison. Storm and Steve left to sell the diamonds and buy new stuff from a nearby shop while Kyle stayed behind to guard the base and do some mining.

At the shop in sector 3, 5, 12, Steve is looking for ship parts like shields, hull, and power cells. The diamonds sold for thousands since they were incredibly rare in this world. Steve bought a bunch of stuff for their ship and the base. Storm was alert in case any more pirates attacked while they were getting materials. "I'm going to scout the area to see if there are any pirates."  
"Cool."  
[Storm's POV]  
I roamed through the sector aimlessly, mainly just to give myself something to do. It had gotten boring without all that danger, like everything was too easy. I spotted an asteroid about 100 km in front of me and informed Steve. "Hey, I found an asteroid, so I'm going to do a little mining."  
No response.  
I guessed something had happened to him. That, or he was ignoring me as he looked through the shop. He was taking forever. He was like a _woman,_ he was taking so long!  
A trading guild fighter flew past and nearly hit my ship. It flew to the shop. Sensing trouble, I gave chase. It was fast, but I knew where it was headed, so I didn't really think about it.

Upon my arrival, I almost got hit by _another_ trading guild ship! That aside, the shop was under attack by pirates. Figures, these things always happen when you turn your back. Steve was now armed and if we didn't fight we would likely get obliterated by that giant ship over there.  
UNSC Amber Fate.


End file.
